


Silence and the Shadow

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: He runs, simply because it is all he can do.





	Silence and the Shadow

Footsteps and crackling of leaves. That is all he hears as he runs blindly through the forest. the Shadow that chases after him has no treas, but he dare not look back to see if it has caught up to him. Not that the pitch black that surrounds him will allow for much visibility any way. So he does the only thing he can do. He runs, the cold ground numbing his feet and the sharp twigs scratching his skin. He runs until he cannot anymore, and falls to the forest floor, exhausted.

The ominous feeling that overcomes him alerts him that his pursuer is not far behind. He gathers what little strength he has and hides in the thick shrubbery nearby. The thorns prick him and he winces at the pain, but makes no sound lest the Shadow hear. He can hardly breathe, as the looming figure comes towards him. He simply sits in perfect stillness. The proximity of the Shadow, however, reminds him of things he would rather forget. All the times he has nearly been broken whirl around in his mind and he stifles a cry. he tries to remember why he has not given in, yet. Three familiar voices call out to him. The calming voices of those who _care_.

“We need you,” says the first. He breathes in deeply.

“We are here for you. Always,” says the second. He remembers.

“We _love_ you,” says the third, meaning to comfort him. But like a double-edged sword, it reminds him he has hurt them too.

 

This time, he fails to suppress his sobs. The Shadow sharply turns towards the noise, and soon enough, it is hovering over him. He trembles in fear, knowing he has no where left to go. When the evil being overpowers him, he is loud enough for the entire forest to come alive, for a single moment. Then, there is silence. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by the Dementors of Harry Potter.


End file.
